Marthladdin
GloomiusMaximusRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - Marth (Fire Emblem) *Princess Jasmine - Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Genie - Oh (Home) *Jafar - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Iago - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Abu - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *The Sultan - Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *Razoul - Hans (Frozen) *Razoul's Guards - Royal Guards (Frozen) *Peddler - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Gazeem the Thief - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Achmed - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Omar; Melon Seller - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Old Jafar - Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Astrid Hofferson (How to Your Train Dragon), Merida (Brave) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Necklace Man and Woman - Principal Willoughby and Ms. Winfred Fowl (Jimmy Neutron) *Fat Ugly Lady - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Two Hungry Children - Jamie Bennet (Rise of the Guardians) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Two Laughing Guys at Mad Hatter and The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pot Seller - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nut Seller - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Seller - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Seller - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Fire Eater - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Your Train Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory), Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep (Wallace & Gromit) *Camel Abu - Joshua the Camel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Old Man Genie - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Little Boy Genie - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Fat Man Genie - Soos (Gravity Falls) *75 Golden Camels - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kristoff (Frozen) *53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Anna (Frozen) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - Macaws (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Super-Spy Genie - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Teacher Genie - Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) *Table Lamp Genie - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Snow Miser (The Year Without a Santa Claus) *One of Flamingos - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Gigantic Genie - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Toy Abu - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Snake Jafar - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Cheerleader Genies - Minions (Despicable Me) *Genie Jafar - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:GloomiusMaximusRockz